


The Loveless Life of Little Lizzy

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 'The wedding was a numb void of empty promises. I stood there beside my groom, staring at Ciel. I was unable to understand how this respected vampire could stand there and swear to be mine for the rest of eternity knowing that he belonged to someone else' Elizabeth is a vampire with a life and marriage of lovelessness and hurt. What can one do when they hurt this much? One-shot. (The change in tense is deliberate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveless Life of Little Lizzy

My name is Elizabeth Midford but everyone calls me Lizzy or, well, they did.

I was born a vampire, born into a world of darkness and blood-lust, as a creature of the night, unable to greet the sun as a human could. For the first century of my long life, I was kept within the Midford Manor, kept from the world outside and fed first from my mother's neck but, as I grew, I was given bottled blood to live from. It was bland stuff but I had never known anything different until I was a hundred years of age.

I remember my very first hunt, I remember sinking my fangs into soft, living flesh and tasting fresh blood for the first time. I remember the mess I made of my lovely pink dress, I remember being irritated by the nasty clash of red and pink. I really should have worn another dress. I remember how wild I became, how driven with blood-lust and the feeling of raw, hot power running through my veins.

It was euphoric.

I also remember the first time I met him. Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.

He stood there with his walking stick and top hat, watching me feed with an almost amused expression on his face. I blushed, knowing that I was still a messy eater even after years of practice. One of his eyes was hidden from me, covered by an eye patch. The visible one was an astonishingly vivid, sapphire blue, surrounded by heavy, black lashes that seemed to weigh down his lids slightly. His skin, paler than even mine and his hair was a peculiar blue-grey colour that I suspected was hair dye until I saw his father with the same odd hair colour. The Phantomhive heir was beautiful in so many ways and I found myself watching him, wanting him. He was the son of a vampire elder from another clan which meant the union between him and I would be most advantageous and so, to my delight, a union there would be.

By this time, I was only a hundred and sixteen years old, a youth still. Just a child. I was foolish enough to believe that my fiancé desired this union as much as I did. I believed that this handsome young man wanted me, a handsome young woman but this illusion was soon shattered by an exceptional, infamous vampire elder. A vampire elder who single handedly killed thousands upon millions upon billions, a vampire who was alone responsible for the black plague. A vampire older than the Pharaohs of Egypt, older than any vampire that survived the Vampire Purge carried out by the earliest of witches and humans.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Coming out of my room, heading down the corridor, passing Ciel's room, I could hear moans like sick lullabies tearing through my very heart. Then I saw them through the crack of the door. Touching, kissing, tasting each other in ways that I, an innocent, could never have even dreamed. For the first time, I was exposed to the sexual realm of lust and it was only betrayal that I felt. 

The wedding was a numb void of empty promises. I stood there beside my groom, staring at Ciel. I was unable to understand how this respected vampire could stand there and swear to be mine for the rest of eternity knowing that he belonged to someone else. Pride and envy kept me from saying anything. I wanted this wedding and I wanted the vampire groom at my side. I was angry, furious that the Phantomhive heir wanted someone who wasn't me.

The wedding was a numb void of empty promises and so was our marriage. I watched as my husband disappeared from our bed during the day, making his way down to Michaelis' bedroom where they indulged in each other. I was left waiting for Ciel to return to bed. I knew Michaelis was the reason why Ciel never touched me sexually, why I would never have children of my own. As I became older, I began to realize that everyone had known about Ciel's affair, everyone knew that our marriage was just to bring the clans together. It hurt that no one had bothered to explain to me that love didn't come with my marriage, that I wasn't that lucky. I didn't even get to have Ciel's friendship; I was simply a nuisance to him.

I found distraction in a vampire named Paula. She became my friend and, soon after, became my lover. The feel of her skin against mine, the feel of her mouth on my body distracted me from my heartache and the exquisite pain of her fangs sinking into my neck made me forget about the pains of the world, of the hurt I suffered outside her embrace. She made me fall in love with those large brown eyes and the mass of brunet hair that framed her face as she hovered above me. I fell in love with the way she touched me, the way she made me feel, I fell in love with her.

Then she married my older brother.

I began to wonder if I was forever cursed to be miserable for the rest of my existence.

The sun rose and I yet I was still awake, staring at the boarded up windows until my husband returned to me as dusk approached. My eyes followed Ciel as he went into the bathroom to bathe. I stood up and followed him, removing my clothing as I did so. I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice me.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked when he finally acknowledged my presence.

"I want a baby." I told him. "You owe me that much."

He looked at me and sat up with a sigh. "You may be my wife, Elizabeth, but that doesn't mean I owe you anything. Even if I could agree to this, you would have to find some way to turn me on." he looked down at my naked body. I had no reason to feel insecure. I knew I was beautiful; I'm a vampire, for god's sake. "And you have no way of doing that. I don't love you, I don't desire you and I never will."

To say that didn't hurt would be a lie.

"You're cruel." I accused.

He just chuckled coldly. "Cruel? Maybe. We are vampire, Elizabeth. It's in our nature to be cruel." he said. "Now get out. I'm trying to bathe."

Leaving, I pulled on my clothing and left the bedroom. I passed Sebastian on my way and jealousy bubbled inside of me. I went into Sebastian's room and pulled the curtains from the windows, I tore the drapes from the bed, I shredded the sheets and destroyed the bed, splintering the wood with my bare hands. Feathers exploded across the room as I obliterated the pillows. In my fury, I scratched my nails across the wallpaper, I smashed mirrors, I annihilated the paintings and ripped the bathroom door from its hinges.

I left the room feeling the hurt and rage of all the centuries past, pulling the feathers from my hair.

I made my way out to the streets and a river of blood fuelled my wrath. I butchered, I killed and I fed. Old, young, whores or innocent, I killed any who crossed my path. 

It was only an hour to dawn when I returned from my killing spree and returned to my room. I was so tired. Tired of life, tired of being unhappy and unwanted. I had no purpose, no need to exist. My husband wanted a male, my lover had left me for my brother, I had nothing. I went out to the balcony overlooking the gardens of the estate... 

I hear Edward enter my room. "Sister?"

"What do you want, brother?" I ask from where I stand.

"I came to see how you are. I've never known you to take life when you feed." Edward says, watching me. "You should come in. The sun is coming up."

"I know," I reply and return to the bedroom, closing the doors behind me as the sun rises completely. "You should leave. Your wife will be waiting." my tone is cold and Edward notices.

"Lizzy, what ever is going on with you...we can get through this...together. You and me." He says with a pitying smile.

I smile sadly. "Not this time, brother. This isn't like the guilt of my first kill. This is the misery of my life." I glance behind me at the doors leading to sunlight.

"Lizzy...I ...it will get better. Every vampire has this faze. You just..."  
"Faze?" I begin to laugh softly, coldly without amusement. "I've felt like this for a very long time, Brother. I think it's time to give up on the hope of happiness."

Edward watches me. "What will you do?"

Everything slows down for a moment as I actually realize what my plans are.

Standing by the covered windows of the doors that lead to sunlight, to the death of a vampire and I know what will be best for me, for Ciel and everyone else who never bothered to care how I feel about the situations people, my own clan, puts me in.

I stare at the doorknob.

"Lizzy..." Edward takes a step towards me. "Lizzy, don't..."

"I want this, Eddy," I smile at him.

"No, you can't..." he falls to his knees, hugging my legs in a desperate attempt to stop me.

"Please?" I plead softly.

He looks at me and lets go reluctantly. "What about Ciel?"

"I love him," I admit with a sigh. "But he is not mine."

I turn to the doors. I hear things smash and I think Edward is using violence to deal with my choice of a premature death for a vampire.

I raise my shaking hand to the doorknob and pull the door open. A blast of morning sunlight hits me square in the face.

I could tell you that I feel fire, and hell and pain as I die. It would only be the justifiable payback for the terrible sins and the way I had killed so ruthlessly.

But I don't.

In death, all I feel is the dazzling gold diamonds of a thousand light beams and the warmth of the sun on my face for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> ((You may have read my work at fanfiction.net and I will now be transfering a lot of that here due to one or two of my fictions being taken down thanks to the restrictions imposed on the site. I've heard good things about AO and I hope you all enjoy the fanfics I have to offer))


End file.
